in the world of gorillaz
by Hinatachan167
Summary: just basically me in the world of gorillaz. a romantic comedy...enjoy W
1. Chapter 1

Gorillaz

Chapter 1 I'm where!?!?

Warning: for those of you who hate Paula cracker (like myself) you should probably wait until I get more chapters up for you to read to your pleasing-ness

* * *

Start- my day was just the same, I went to high school, hung out with my friends, did my homework, and finally went to bed. Throughout the entire day I was listening to Gorillaz, '_I wonder what it would be like to live with them X3 (typical psycho fan girl).'_ Were my final thoughts before I went to bed.

* * *

Awaking in the new world- my body was shivering from the cold, I went over to grab my blanket but only felt dirt, 'oh…my….god…KYAA!!!!!' my scream was apparently loud enough for everyone in what I think was London to hear, 0__0' 'what's wrong with her?' hugging onto myself I decided to look around and try to figure out where on earth I was when it finally hit me, '_OMFG I'm in the gorillaz world!!! 0_0;'_ but I had to remain calm. I looked up and noticed 2 of the members: russel and murdoc. 'Hello there love! What's a beautiful thing like you doing in a place like this?' I knew that murdoc was trying to hit on me so I kicked him where the sun-don't- shine. He groaned in pain and Russel was just laughing his ass right off, 'but seriously kid, who're you?' 'Sorry about that, my names Hilary, Hilary Brooke McFarland!' I smiled at as I said this my glasses were slipping down, 'lovely name, would you love to meet the rest of us?' 'Sure, It'll be great ^_^.' The 2 guided me to Kong studios.

* * *

At the studio's recording room- 'yo! D, Paula! We want you 2 to meet someone we found her in the street, her names Hilary Brooke McFarland!' I turned red at the sight of 2d he's always been my fav. But Paula, no way! 'To be honest just please call me Hilary, and it's nice to meet everyone!' 2d smiled but I could've sworn that Paula was glaring at me.

* * *

Meeting the ghost- while I was trying to decorate my room I kept hearing something or someone singing. I looked down the hall in the middle of my purple nightgown, with my glasses off as a sign I was getting ready to go to bed. '_Probably nothing….'_ My thoughts were interrupted by someone asking me, 'you the new girl?' my entire body went numb, I slowly turned around, looked up, and finally I screamed, '_NO F#^*%^ WAY!!!! IT'S DEL!!! WOW MY FAV. ANIMATED GHOST!!!' '_Umm...my names Hilary, Hilary Brooke McFarland but please call me Hilary!!!!' 'Well Hilary, names Del, kay?' 'Yeah, sorry about freaking out, just my 1st time seeing a ghost in my life and you managed to scare me good….' I felt my heart beat, it's still going but slowly calming down, 'listen look don't tell anyone but I'm happy here, I don't care about what ever Paula says so if it looks like I'm crying no matter what….*slowly starts crying* excuse me….' I walked passed Del remembering what Paula said to me earlier

_

* * *

_

Moments ago- after talking with 2d about the band, I told him I could help around the studios, cleaning and cooking for everyone. 2d smiled and kissed my cheek and unknown to me, Paula was watching. Fangirlism kicked in and I blushed a very deep crimson red, 'HEY!' my love thoughts went away and I turned around and saw Paula, 'oh, hello my names-''SAVE IT!!' I jumped at the yelling, 'listen look I'll give you a Kong studios update: 2d is mine, he's never gonna love a 17 year old slut like you!' I felt tears come to my eyes, 'YOU ARE WRONG!! YOU CAN'T CONTROL HIS LIFE, SO GO AND FUCK YOURSELF!!!!' I yelled getting ready to cry.

* * *

Now in my room- I hugged onto a stuffed cat crying, 'hey you ok?' I looked towards the door and saw 2d. I blushed, 'yeah, just some problems with Paula…' 2d raised an eyebrow, 'well, I fink that you start getting used to living here, then maybe Paula will warm up to you.' 'You don't understand! She saw us, you kissing my cheek! She even had the never to call me a slut…' I felt my chin being lifted up for 2d to see, 'please don't cry love, I fink you've got beautiful eyes…' I turned red, 'thank you.' Another kiss, this time lightly on the lips. I turned a very deep crimson red,'t-t-t-thank you, 2d…' with that he left a crimson red faced me and yet again left me to my happy thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Gorillaz

Chapter 2 love; new friends

New friends

I was still asleep trying to keep the thoughts of never seeing my family again, it wasn't really working. I couldn't help it, even though me and my family had our moments in which we hated each other, we still loved each other. '_I was standing in my room again, 'whew…it was all just a dream.' 'Hilary! Time to come down stairs!!' my mothers voice rang. I opened the room door and saw a white light…'_ 'Whoa!!!' I looked at the clock that was in my room, 7:00 a.m. it read, 'better go down and make some breakfast.' With that I walked down the hall with the disturbed album _indestructible _in my hand. 'Well here's the kitchen, now I've gotta cook!' placing the cd in the player on the song in the fire

* * *

Devon  
Won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again  
Leave her  
We will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
Will you ever meet again?

Devon  
one of eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child  
She was taken  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it kill your mind again

Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Sever  
Now and forever  
You're just another lost soul, about to be mine again  
See her  
You'll never free her  
You must surrender it all  
If you'd like to meet again

Fire  
For your desire  
As she begins to turn cold one final time  
You will shiver  
Till you deliver  
You will remember it all  
Let it kill your mind again

Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

[Guitar Solo]

Take me away Yeah!

[Guitar Solo]

Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
In your grave with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Devon  
one of eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child  
She was taken  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all

Let it kill your mind again

* * *

I was cooking pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, toast until the door busted open, 'hey, smell something cooking!' I heard Russel, 'yes, I cooked breakfast for everyone, I hope you enjoy.' Russel took a bite into a pancake, 'it's good!' he continued to bite into the pancake. 'I guess the foods ok then?' I turned around startled, '2d, murdoc, oh and Paula….' I pouted and turned around. 'Well what'd guys have planned today maybe I can help….' 'Well you can come to the recording room with us.' 'D, sweety do you really want this bitch hanging around you?' 'It's alright, everyone I guess I'll go alone.' With that I walked out of the kitchen to the recording room.

* * *

Recording room- I had one song I loved _once upon a December_

_

* * *

_

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

* * *

The recording was done I made a tape of it and placed that on 2d's pillow along with Murdoc's and Russel's hopefully they will love the song just as much as I do.

* * *

With the guys-'d, you really need to talk to Paula!' 'Why…she's fine…' 'She's been treating Hilary so harshly, calling her awful names and-what the hell is that!?' 'Someone's in the recording room!' with that all 3 of the guys decided to find the lovely singing voice only to find the voice gone. 'Shit! Where the hell did I go!?!?' 'Murdoc calm down, alright let's just go to our rooms and think this through.' Both d and murdoc agreed and went to their rooms to find tapes on their pillows. 'Hey, guys! I fink I found somefink on my pillow!!' 'Well back to the recording room!' with that the 3 guys went back to the recording room and played 1 of the tapes. 'There's that voice! But whose is it….HILARY!!! 2d, ya lazy bum, get up and run to that purple room and get her in here!!' murdoc yelled as 2d ran of to find me.

* * *

Back to me- 'I hope the guys found their tapes…' Del popped into my room, 'sweetheart, what's wrong?' 'It that mother-f^#%&!^ Paula again, I swear some day I she gets what's coming to her!!' I felt 2 ghostly cold hands on my shoulders, 'you shouldn't think things like that, just try and be yourself. You're a good girl…just be that.' I couldn't believe that a ghost was giving me advice and I'm crying over it. But before I could ask him anything else, he was gone, 'Hilary! Murdoc wants to see you!!' I looked up and noticed d, 'why?' 'That tape, we heard it!!' my eyes widened as he said that.

* * *

The recording room (again) - 'found her!' 'About bloody time! Listen look Hil, what's this song called?' 'Why?' 'We might use this song at some point.' 'It's called _once upon a December'_ it came from the film Anastasia.' 'Alright can you record this again?' 'Sure, ok…' with that I got into the booth and sung that song again. 'Well what'd you think?' 'Very good, you even managed to get d to cry here.' 'No, I'm so sorry 2d!' I got out some tissues and tried to calm him down by admitting that songs like this get to me sometimes to. Murdoc was just laughing his bum off. Paula came in the room, '2d! What happen-'Paula looked at me who was trying to calm down d, 'you! You did this to him!!' 'All I did was sing a song and it got to him and now I'm trying to calm him down.' 'What'd I tell you about going near him?' 'He's not your property!! He can hang around me, besides were just friends!! _Or are we more than that?'_

* * *

Dinner time- everyone was enjoying the food but they didn't notice me. 'She's having dinner in her room…someone ought to go and cheer her up.' 2d got up and went to my room. He opened the door and noticed me in the same nightgown from last night I guess me wearing d's clothing for a day made me turn crimson red. 'Hey....' I looked up at d and went 'hey' as well. 'What're doing eating in your room alone?' 'Trying to prevent myself from murdering Paula…hey d remember the night I arrived here?' 'Yeah?' 'Why'd you give me that kiss?' 2d gave that confused look onto me, 'you know what I'm talking about!!!!!' I was screaming and crying at the same time. So much stress was around me and Paula was only making it worse, right at that moment I felt someone wrap arms of protection around me, 'shhh, it'll be alright…I gave that kiss to you because, I fink the feel in my gut was love, and I wanted to show you or somefink like that.' My face turned a very deep crimson red, as d gave me (heh heh) a very deep and probably the best kiss I've ever seen, almost like one of those movie moments. Apparently my blush made triumphantly smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Gorillaz

Chapter 3 noodle's appearance; Paula kicked out (hell ya!!)

I sat on my bed think this through, '_wait a moment: does 2d love Paula or me?? Wait this doesn't last though due to the fact that murdoc 'gets it on' with Paula in a toilet….nightmares. Anyway I hope noodle comes into this soon; if she doesn't…Paula will be the 1 to murder me, literally.' _I heard the door knock, 'hello love, I heard something happened between you and d…is it true?' I glared at murdoc turning red, 'it's none of your business!' I yelled, pissed off and tired, not a good combination. 'Listen look I heard that song, 'inside the fire' I was wondering if I could borrow it?' I walked up to the dresser and picked up the cd, 'here, and just so you know the artist who sings the song is on the album.' Murdoc looked at the album, 'disturbed? That's the band??' 'Yep! Enjoy!!' murdoc stared at me, '_for someone who's 17…she's got a lovely smile and a kind heart.'_ I noticed he smiled at me. He left the room making me go back to sleep only to have a weird dream, '_the light was bright, 'mom!?!?' I screamed and the next thing I knew, I thought I went to heaven but apparently not. I saw my family, 'you guys don't scare me like that!' my mom quoted, 'oh Hilary, don't you love me?' I stared at my mother in fear as fanged teeth were seen in the place of the ones I knew since the day I was born. I saw my mom transform to this vampric-demonic- bat like creature, 'well meet again Hilary Brooke McFarland!!'_ just like the dream was over and I packed a loud scream, 'KYAAAAA!!!!!!' apparently it was lucky that 2d's room was just 3 doors down. The door busted open and the entire band (excluding Paula) was in the room, 'hey, you ok!?' I heard murdoc yell, I could tell that he's obviously pissed off that I screamed in the middle of the night hence waking him up. 2d calmly walked up to me and wrapped 1 of his arms around me and calmly spoke to me, 'you ok?' I turned turning red but responded, 'yeah…just a bad dream, you guys can go back to sleep.' Everyone stared at me like 'are you sure you want to be left alone?' I smiled, 'yes I want to be left alone…' both russel and murdoc left the room but I couldn't help but think about the nightmare, was this probably a sign that something bad was gonna happen to me later on in this world?

* * *

Next morning breakfast- that dream was still on my mind but none the less I continued to cook, until I heard murdoc through the door yelling at d, 'LISTEN LOOK, ALL I'M ASKING THAT YOU KEEP YOUR SECOND LADY QUITE!!!!' with that I stared very shocked and questioned, 'what's going on??' murdoc glared at me, 'DO YOU KNOW MUCH SLEEP I MISSED DUE TO YOU SCREAMING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!?!?' still in shock, I questioned again, 'and what'd you mean by that '2nd lady' comment?'' all 3 of us who were in the room stared at each other in shock, until russel let out, 'where's those good pancakes?!' out of my shock I went, 'I'm so sorry I'll get back to work!!' with that everyone left the kitchen and sat at the table and waited for the meal. Just as soon as I was done, Russel was the 1st one to dig into the food making me, d, and murdoc very shocked, 'wow, he really dug in…' murdoc and d at the same time went, 'yep…he sure did….' Paula walked into the room and glared at me, I did the same thing but when I did it, it looked like I was glaring fire rather than a normal glare. I snapped at Paula like a cat would do to anyone who pulled her tail, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?!??!' murdoc, Russel, and d just stared at me in shock all of their thoughts the same, '_kitty's got claw!'_ I turned red and calmly apologized, 'I'm so sorry…' I walked out of the kitchen embarrassed. When I walked into my room, I decided to take a shower. '_What was that dream about yet alone why would I see some kind of demonic figure and how does it know me??' _I shut the shower water and found more of d's clothing. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed what it said, 'hello kinky?? _Aw well better than nothing....'_ I slipped on the shirt and a random pair of jeans. After brushing and blow-drying my hair I ran off to find the others. '_Hmmm….a package?'_ my stupid curiosity made me walk up to the package and open it. A little girl popped out of the fed-ex box and cried, 'noodle!!' startled, I fell on the floor and packed a loud freak-out kind of scream, 'WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?!?' murdoc yelled from behind, 'that!' the 2 of us stared at the little girl who yelled again, 'noodle!!' I walked up to the girl slowly and knelt towards her level, 'is that your name??' the young girl nodded. I slowly turned around and told murdoc to get 2d, 'what about you?' I turned around still somewhat freaked out, 'I think I'll go somewhere and think this with my sanity in kick still…' with that I walked off to my room.

* * *

Murdoc POV- I just stood there, watching her walk off like that, '_she's got some nerve! But I can't blame her.'_ With that I continued looking down at the 10 year old child. I saw that idiot 2d walking in. I told him everything that happened, from Hilary freaking out and then her walking away like that.

* * *

Back to me- 'alright! Here I go: I'm going shopping in London!!' I triumphantly yelled. I wrote a note and pinned it on my door as a way of saying, 'I'm going but I'll come back.' Del popped out of no where scaring me to death again, 'YOU REALLY NEED TO WORK ON NOT SCARING ME LIKE THAT!!!' I yelled pretty annoyed. 'Sorry about that, anywho…where're you going?' I raised an eyebrow at Del, 'umm…I'm gonna find a mall in London and buy some girly things…?' it slowly became and awquard silence between the two of us, but then again I walked out the door with Del right behind me.

* * *

The mall- I walked inside this big mall, every girl was staring at me like they never saw an American girl before. I sighed and tried to control my anger for the moment. I found a clothing store and bought some skirts, socks, t-shirts, jeans, kapries, blouses, and some shoes. The next store I went to was a beauty store: there I bought lotion, make-up, body wash and shampoo. Del gave an 'I'm bored.' Type-of-look. I turned over and told him, 'you didn't have to come here…' Del looked down at me, 'I wanted to come with to prevent you from anything bad.' I stared at Del with a look that meant, 'you're worried about me?' the bad part about having Del with me in public was the fact that people would stare at me trying to judge me. *ahem* 'well I guess I better get back to work! _I can't tell anyone that I 'work' at Kong studios…'_ my thoughts rang.

* * *

Back at the studios- I opened the door, '2d, murdoc? Can anyone help me with these bags: I did some shopping for my self and got more milk and what not!' with that I heard stomping and Del was gone. 'Russel, wow your quick…' I said sweat dropping in the process. 'Anyway, like I said I've got bag problems so I need some help, can you tell 2d or murdoc to come down here?' I really didn't need to because just like that both the men were there helping me with the bags, 'umm…thanks?' I was trying to think of something but nothing came to my mind. When I and the guys got to my room, we had to clean out the closet in my room for my clothes to fit in, 'listen look you 2 I'm gonna go downstairs and make sure russel doesn't eat all the food, d you continue to help her out.' With that murdoc left the room. I blushed and 2d did the same thing as well, 'well, what's up?' 2d stared at me and begun, 'well it seems that we have gotta a lot of work to do!' I quirked up. With that I and d continued to work on my room, 'so you like the color purple?' I heard 2d asking me, 'yeah I like it, I personally think it's a color neutral, calmness, peacefulness, and serenity…you must think that's stupid.' I turned around embarrassed that I let out my personal thoughts about a color such as purple, 'no I don't…you should stick to what you believe in…' he smiled at me, '2d, baby! Where are-'Paula paused at the sight of me glaring at me and I did the same flame-in-my-eyes kind of glare. 'We'll work on this later, bye.' With that 2d left me in the room. '_Stupid Paula! I swear…one more time she glares at me like that, I'll murder her!!!'_ I thought evilly until noodle came in, 'hello, if you must know why I'm angry…it's because of Paula cracker…the black haired girl?' noodle nodded she must know why I was angry. I got up and went to look for Russel, 'hey Russel?' no response. I sighed, just out of nowhere I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me swat the person, '2d! So sorry…you just scared me!'D who was holding onto his cheek replied, 'no problem love!' I placed my hand, this time gently, on his cheek. 'Does this hurt?' he turned red, I could suddenly feel warmth, 'no…not at all….' I smiled and replied, 'I'm glad…' I was getting ready to ask d something when Paula came out of nowhere, yet again giving me the glare. I turned over and gave it a thought, '_punch her or not?'_ my answer came out when I punched her calling her in the process, 'YOU STUPID BITCH!!!!' when Paula looked at her lip, she noticed a little blood, 'THIS IS WHAT'LL HAPPEN AGAIN IF YOU GLARE AT ME LIKE THAT!!' I yelled running away from both Paula and 2d, I could've sworn I heard 2d saying, '_please don't leave…'_ I cried but how was I gonna go near him every time Paula was around. When I got into my room, I hooked up my I-pod to the stereo and listened to this song

* * *

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

(bad boy cascada)

* * *

hinatachan167 here: ok here's the basics of this story for those of you who are probaly lost- I somehow i got myself into the gorillaz world and now i'm the 'torhu honda' in thier world and as you can tell i've managed to get along with 2d, murdoc, russel, noodle, and del but not paula (for obivious reasons). anywho hope you enjoy ^_^.


	4. Chapter 4

Gorillaz chapter 4

Paula kicked out (for real), happy dayz

sorry for the long wait on this chapter guys...hope you enjoy i'm working on chapter 5- clint eastwood and rock da house ^_^

* * *

Apparently having noodle around wasn't too bad, aside from not being able to understand Japanese, its fun having her around. But whenever it came to Paula I and noodle seemed to agree on this: such a weirdo. I even explained to her what happened between me and Paula, it's always a cat fight with her, she seems to hate the way d's always hanging around me, 'oh, you wanna listen to a song?' noodle quoted, 'hai! (Yes in Japanese) 'I hooked up my I-pod into the I-pod stereo and played this song

* * *

There's a light and a darkened road  
There's a night and a fading hope  
There was a dream that once was mine  
But now it seems it has passed with time

Sail away my little sister  
Sail away to the other side  
Sail away my little sister

Sail away far into the night  
Where times seems much better  
Than this void called life

There's a voice inside my head  
There was a hope, now now long since dead  
It's all a wonder, will I abide  
I hear you calling from the other side

(The other side by sirenia)

* * *

Noodle smiled at the song, I did the same. I heard a knock on my door, 'hey!' I turned around startled and there I saw murdoc, 'here's your album back…' noodle looked at the album title, 'that song you heard just now, what's that one called?' some bit of me was shaking but I came out with, '_the other side_ by Sirenia, why?' murdoc childishly pouted and said, 'what I can't be curious??' I laughed, 'just kidding…anywho did you enjoy the cd?' murdoc smiled, 'of course I did!' he told me all about what he liked about the band and listed some of his favorite songs. With that murdoc left the room, 'why did he leave so early?' I decided to follow him, '_why is he going to the bathroom??'_ it was until I opened the bathroom that I saw what he and Paula were doing, and knowing what it was made it worse. 'OH…..MY……..GOD…!' Both Paula and murdoc turned around after hearing me, 'what's wrong!?' I turned towards Russel then back at both Paula and murdoc. The next thing I saw was Russel punching murdoc and could've sworn I heard, 'never do that in front of a lady, especially when she's a 17 year-old woman!' me and Paula had the same expression until I walked up to her, 'Paula cracker?' she looked up at me and hence the 'cat fight' began. Me and Paula were fighting against one another, in the process I called her, 'you mind f^&$*# bitch!!!!' or 'you cheating f%^&#& whore!!!!' with every bad word that popped right out of my mouth, I could sense that both murdoc and russel were thinking, '_such profanity….really must care about D.'_ when it came to stop me from killing Paula, it took both murdoc and russel to pull me off, 'Hilary, it's fine….we'll just tell d and hope things will turn out fine….' I looked in the mirror and saw what Paula did: she clawed at my face, I had a busted lip, and a black eye. 'Yeah tell 2d and we'll see what happens….' I gave in and gave Paula a wet rag, 'clean yourself up!' was all I could yell still pissed off. I stomped straight out the bathroom still angry. Russel gave me a wet rag as well, 'you need to clean yourself off and a curious question: when did you learn such words?' my mind went blank, 'while I was 16, I think…' Russel came out with, 'I've never heard anyone, teenager or adult say such profanity…' I paused for a few moments again, 'well when I get angry, I tend to say….potty mouth words.' For the remainder of the walk to find 2d, I remained quite, which was probably a sign I was afraid to come out with the next thing, anything out of my mouth, I was blushing, embarrassed. I stood outside d's room I didn't want him to see me like this, clawed, busted lip, and a black eye. I got up and went to my room and decided to sing out loud the Queen Song we are the champions

* * *

I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it

I thank you all -

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

* * *

I was just so happy I managed to teach Paula a thing or two about being a true lover, in my own way. I sung the song again and again, proving how happy I was. I heard a door knock, 'sorry, so sorry!! I won't sing again!!!!!' I turned around and sweat dropped and turned red at who I yelled at, 'I'm so sorry, noodle-chan! Incase your wondering the song was we are the champions by queen' I said slightly embarrassed, made myself feel like an ass. 'Anyway what happened between 2d and Paula?' Russel answered that for me, '2d dumped her and she left Kong studios, I guess that leaves you and noodle as the only women in the studios.' I turned red, only lightly red, showing how shy I was, how was I gonna hang with 3 men especially when I get to my 'special time of the year', what I hate about being a woman. 'Hey you ok?' I heard 2d, 'KYAAAA!!!! Yeah, of course I'm ok!!! Why would you ask!?!?' I continued to freak-out. After calming down, I decided to tell 2d about the cat fight, 'I'm sorry but she had no right doing that to you….forgive me?' 2d was silent, '_I guess that's a no….' _I thought sorrowfully. I got up and left the room, but before I could leave I felt a hand grab my wrist, 'I forgive you…all you were doing for me was helping me, but please the next time this happens try to do this the peaceful way.' I was somewhat blushing, 'what's this love? You blushing?' I turned a crimson red and yelled, 'WHO'S BLUSHING!?!? I'm not blushing, so why do you ask?'D laughed at me, 'that meant you were blushing…which means….you must be punished….' He smirked as he said the last bit (not that XP). Some part of me told me to run but I was curious. The next thing I felt was a male body jump on top of me and tickle me, 'alright *hahaha* stop *hehehehe* I give I *hahahaha* I give!!' I was laughing so hard I began crying. I now knew, that maybe things weren't gonna be as bad as i thought before....maybe things would be better.


	5. Chapter 5

Gorillaz

Chapter 5 Clint eastwood and rock da house!

I awoke the next day, knowing that no Paula was around to try and harass me about me hanging around 2d. I was downstairs baking my 'great home cooking' as Russel seemed to call it, just like that I heard Russel running down the stairs. 'Morning russel!' I said happier than ever, 'good morning, Hil!' the 2 of us smiled at one another. 'I'll get back to work…' russel called back to me, 'hey, Hilary! After breakfast, murdoc wants to talk to ya!' I was confused, 'about what?' talking back to me, 'murdoc apparently he liked the way your voice sounded and wants you if you can sing with us.' I dropped a glass cup that was filled with orange juice onto the ground apparently I passed out in a happy way. Russel who walked into the kitchen, 'HILARY!?!?!? You ok?!? 2d!!!! Murdoc!!!! I think she's knocked out….and she's got a fever!!!!!!' with that murdoc and d followed the yelling, booming voice of russel and found him picking me up, 'here d, you take her and this rag.' 2d was confused, 'just wet the rag, place it on her forehead but 1st please place her on your bed…' Russel groaned frustrated. 'Basically, I think she seems to like you over murdoc…' murdoc pouted childishly. The men heard a groaning, 'hey she's coming to…' I awoke without realizing the position I was in, 'hey guys, what's up?' Russel and murdoc turned around and I looked at where I was at, '2d!! So fricken sorry!!!! I'll get back to work!!' I jumped out of his arms my entire face was red like a tomato, 'please just go back into the dinning room and breakfast will be ready…!' With that the men left back into the dinning room my face was slowly going back to normal color, '_wow me singing with gorillaz! This is so exciting!!!'_

* * *

Clint eastwood- after breakfast and a little practice it was time to shoot Clint eastwood, which apparently became a huge hit, even some of the fans wondered who I was. So which meant tons of fan mail, then there came rock da house! Right after 2d and murdoc failed to dodge the balls, it was my turn, which was no problem, I was dodging those balls pretty well until a ball hit my gut knocking some air right out of me, then it went for my arm, and finally it hit my knee. Right after wards murdoc ordered 2d to take care of me, I guess this was his own way of saying that 'I don't want her harmed in any physical way.' I was embarrassed that someone like 2d had to take care of me, let alone the bands 'cook'. 'You know you don't have to do this…?' 2d looked at me, 'but I want to….it would be saddening that you're harmed, I don't want that either…' hearing something that coming from 2d made want to cry tears of joy. 'Why're crying love?' I turned red realizing I was crying in front of the hottie, 'n-n-nothing, no reason at all!' I felt fingers go straight through my very deep shade of brown hair, 'I know how you feel about me the first 2 times I kissed you your face was red as a tomato…' then I started yelling like a child. 'Hey! How about a car trip?!?' murdoc was yelling, 'sure why not…' with that he picked me up and placed me in the band geep. Right after the shooting of the 19/20000 video, more fan mail came in and a letter there had to be an interview. When I and the band went to meet these people, 'aww, this girl is perfect! The voice of a goddess just as you 2d have the voice of an angel, she's an absolute goddess….' Of course murdoc, Russel, and 2d all glared at the interviewer especially 2d. the interview was frightened of the 3 men, most likely the way they all were glaring. The interview went on, he asked us questions like who I was and how I met the band ECT. But mostly likely any romantic feelings for a certain band member, 'umm……I would say 2d?' the interviewer was shocked but then why be surprised nearly all the fan girls loved 2d, but someone who served the band. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Why would 2d be in love with someone like you!??! You're the bands cook, a servant girl, there's no way he could possibly be in love with you!!!' I got up, walked up to the interviewer and swatted him, 'that's a little lesson from the road twitch!' with that I walked out of the room upset and crying, running out of the building. I decided that 2d was just playing with my feelings either that or the interviewer was right about me, I'm just a servant to them, well I'll probably run off and never see them again.

* * *

The bands POV- everyone glared at the interviewer, 'what? I only spoke the truth about the damned whore, yep I bet that she already slept with you 2d.' it was officially it, Russel punched the interviewer like he did to murdoc not to long ago. Not only he punched him murdoc and 2d joined the fight, all noodle could do was yell in Japanese, '~~why did you hurt sissy?! What did sissy do to you!??!?! She's a nice young girl!!! You have no right treating her that way!!!!!!~~'

* * *

Back to me- I packed up most of my stuff and went back into the city of London to find a new home, '_I can't believe that those guys were using me. Playing with my heart, I'm not just their servant girl; I'm a great friend to them!!! So long, Kong studios I would like to thank you for the memories….'_ With that thought out of the way, I walked away from the studios crying trying not to look back on those memories, the good and bad times. I fought it somehow and found my new place to work, the owner of the British mall. His family looked like nice people, but there was one problem: their daughter was a mother fucking brat. As I sat in the room trying to unpack and thinking about the band especially 2d, '_I wonder how they'll hold up without me. Maybe do a lot better I mean I'm a burden…..'_ my thoughts were interrupted by, 'HEY ARE YOU DONE UNPACKING, GIRL!?' I turned around and noticed her, Amy. 'Sorry, I'll continue….' Amy smirked at how strong and powerful she was, thanks to father being the owner of the British mall. 'That's right you better unpack quicker, I need you to rub my feet and give me a prim….and this time: DON'T THE MESS THE FUCK UP!!!!!' with that she slammed the door and walked out of the door, '_what a bitch!'_

* * *

Back to the band: the band was running back to Kong studios, trying to catch me only to find a note that made noodle cry giving this to murdoc letting the guys read it

_

* * *

_

Dear gorillaz,

_That interviewer is probably right about me; I'm an idiot for wanting to love you 2d and an idiot for trusting you guys. There fore I'm leaving the band, I'll visit but that's it…nothing more than a visit. Sorry this didn't work out…I'll miss you guys_

_Your pal, _

_Hilary McFarland_

* * *

The guys were broken hearted, the thought of never seeing me again, broke their hearts but the one who was most effected by this was noodle. She looked up her as a big sister, they had a sisterly bond and now she's gone. 'There's an address of where's she working now….lets go!'

Me again- after I was doing what ever princess bitch wanted me to do, I decided to work on a new song.

* * *

Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

* * *

'Ugh, ugly voice…besides servants shouldn't sing, who gave privileges?!' I was quite for a little bit but said, 'alright princess bitch I'll tell you, while I was working for a rock star band, the leader gave me permission to sing!' I yelled back at her like I did to Paula when I couldn't take her glaring at me. 'DADDY!!!! The servant girl talked back to me!!!!' her father came in and swatted me making me fall onto the ground little crying. 'Never talk back to my daughter especially in that tone, got it?' I frown and toke away my dignity as I said this, 'yes sir….' He smiled and patted his daughter on the head. Amy left the room, shutting the door again. I sat on my very uncomfortable bed, crying, 'you idiots!!!!! You morons!!!!!! I miss you!!!!!! I can't take being treated like I'm shit!!!!!!!!' as I screamed I cried my eyes out, making my cheek wound sting. The thought of never seeing those idiotic men and my 'little sister' noodle made me cry. The one I missed the most was 2d, he was always so nice to me and he cared for me. I wanted to get back with gorillaz. 'Well, then if wanted to stay with us…you should've done so, you idiot…' I heard a voice coming from my prison window, 'murdoc!? Russel!?!? 2d!?!?! Noodle!?!?' I looked down from my window shocked to see my friends, 'what're you guys doing here!?' I asked crying tears. 'We all came to rescue the beautiful princess from her captors….' I and 2d stared at each-other for what felt like hours but I quickly packed my stuff and tossed that out the window. 'What now?!' 2d yelled at me back, 'jump! I'll catch you!!!' I closed my eyes, jumped and I felt arms catch me. Awaking I saw 2d, hugged onto him, 'I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot for leaving you guys…' 2d began to try and calm me down by kissing me in front of the others, 'hmm, whoever knew the idiot had the guts to do that and in front of us….' Murdoc quirked up in a mostly freaked-out tone in his voice. With that I and the band left the dark castle and decided to return to our own castle, where 'Cinderella' can make herself be useful and happily live her life.

* * *

A few moments later- me and the band started discussing the new album and then stared at me, 'what?' 2d asked me if I could sing, just me and him on 2 bonus songs. I nodded happily. The 2 of us sang 'the girl next door' and 'once upon a December.' When that album came out so did news of 'love in the air at Kong studios.' A newspaper caught a photo of me and D kissing on the front cover making me turn red.


	6. Chapter 6

Gorillaz

Chapter 6 more drama; tomorrow comes today

Just I left the room, Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle gathered around 2d to figure out what made me turn red and leave the room. They all saw the photo, 'that's great! Just what we need besides a chef babe that's a big cry baby, we need to have the paparazzi demanding answers from idiot and cry baby!!' russel punched murdoc just as that was done but 2d was silent, 'well, I don't see what the problem is….I mean, she does seem to like me and she's very sweet.' Everyone stared at 2d, but only Russel and noodle seemed to agree about what 2d was saying but murdoc had the intention of murdering the blue haired singer. 'Well, seems like murdoc has a crush on our 17 year old sweet heart chef….' Russel quirked up, 'NO!! I DON'T LOVE HER!!!!!' murdoc yelled that in such a violent rage, that apparently made 2d jump.

* * *

With me- I was unpacking my stuff, after overhearing the 'love discussion'. Russel was right though, it's me and 2d, never with murdoc. 'Hey!!! There's my fav. Babe!!!!!!!' I heard that and turned around to see Del, 'hey, I missed you so much!!' me and Del smiled at each other, 'you still got that beautiful smile I see…' I smiled and quirked up, 'yep, I still see that….Ummm you're still cool?' he smiled to then laughed at my attempt to talk to him back. 'Hilary?' Del disappeared and I turned around I saw the band, 'hey guys! How's it going?' I smiled making murdoc push 2d in front of him, I laughed. 'Sissy!' noodle popped up and hugged onto me. 'What's wrong? Did I do something!?' they all laughed at me, 'nope, we just wanted to say we missed you and do us this one favor: DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US AGAIN!!!!!!' Everyone yelled that excluding noodle, 'alright I won't leave you guys, besides how can I? You guys are awesome!' I smiled and laughed.

* * *

Moments later in meeting room- the 5 of us were sitting on the sofa looking at the action figures in front of us, 'these action figures are useless….my head doesn't wobble like that!' I heard 2d looking at noodle that was jumping up and down, 'yeah it does d look…' with that Russel grabbed 2d's neck and began shaking him, 'Russ! Russ! Do it again!!' both Russel and murdoc were laughing at 2ds pain, 'no please, don't hurt him…?' I shyly said. Ignoring my plea, Russel shook 2d again making noodle understand the concept of 2ds head shaking just like bobble headed version of 2d, 'hang in there 2d!!' with that I ran to get his pain killers and a glass of water. 'Sheesh, she must be in love with 2d to do something like that.' Russel glared at murdoc who then punched murdoc, 'of course she is!! Plus she's a sweet kid, and I know just like you and 2d, I don't want to see her sad.' After that everyone heard the door bust down, placing 2d's head on my lap. After giving him his pain killers, he started to calm down, 'thanks love, what would I do without you?' I smiled and laughed, 'I guess nothing, love….' I felt arms wrap around me, in a hugging fashion, 'seriously though, thanks….' I heard a voice purr into my ear making my entire face turn red.

Moments later: with me and noodle- 'hey! Noodle, since were both girls, how about we spend some time together…?' noodle was silent but then smiled as a way of saying that she understood. 1st we worked on the song tomorrow comes today, then we talked about boys, make up, ECT. And finally we listened to a song from my I-pod

* * *

Denying the lying  
A million children fighting  
For lives in strife  
For hope beyond the horizon

A dead world  
A dark path  
Not even crossroads to choose from  
All the blood red carpets before me  
Behold this fair creation of God

My only wish to leave behind  
All the days of the earth  
An everyday hell of my kingdom come

The first rock thrown again  
Welcome to hell, little Saint  
Mother Gaia in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise, soldier

My first cry never-ending  
All life is to fear for life  
You fool, you wanderer  
You challenged the gods and lost

Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
This world ain't ready for The Ark

Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways

Welcome Down  
To my  
Planet Hell

Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
This world ain't ready for The Ark

Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways

(Lol nightwish in gorillaz XD)

* * *

Noodle was smiling again, '_I hope things stay like this, it'll be fun hanging around these guys….'_ All me and noodle heard was, 'GIVE US BACK THAT GIRL!!!' with that we both jumped. 'Noodle, stay here….ok?' noodle nodded her head. 'She's not your property, she belonged to us first!! She's a sweet kid and you treat her likes she's shit?!' I watched from the stair well how 2d, murdoc, and Russel were all standing up to me in front of princess bitch herself Amy. I looked if only for a little while, 'there you are! Pack your stuff again, papa knows what you did and he's not happy!!' my eyes widened in shock at the thought of seeing Amy's father, 'n-n-n-n-n-no!!! No I won't!!!!! I won't go see that bastard of your father, not now!!!!!!! Not ever!!!!!!!!' I yelled afraid and angry. Russel and murdoc glared over at Amy, while 2d ran towards me wrapping one of his arms in a protective way, 'tch! What's this? Bodyguards, since when do servants get to be protected?' all 3 men were angry at Amy, saying her words so nonchalantly, no wonder why I screamed for them to rescue me. 'We want to protect her, from the likes of you!' Russel walked up towards Amy, 'you gonna leave our angel alone, or do I have to get physical with you?' Russel asked crunching his knuckles, making Amy walk off, 'mark my words, she'll come crawling back…!' I walked right up to her and gave her the slap of her life. Making the men stare at me in shock then another infamous cat fight began. Murdoc was yelling, 'GO HILARY!! CLAW OUT THAT BITCH'S EYES RIGHT OUT!!' Russel and 2d were the only ones to run up to me and Amy, 2d pulling me off and Russel pulling Amy way, 'you fucking bitch!!!! You will pay for this, I'm telling my daddy on you!!!!' I yelled at her back, 'DON'T YOU DARE GO CRYING TO DADDY, GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A WOMAN, A GROWN UP!!!!' with that Amy ran off cry while 2d carried me bridle stile back to my room, making noodle worry. Russel took noodle out of my room, leaving me and 2d alone. 2d took the wet rag and wiped my bloody face off, '2d? Is it possible?' 2d was confused, 'is it possible what?' I looked up at 2d in tears, 'do you…..you know, love m-m-m-m-m-m-me?' I was stuttering at the last part, I didn't want 2d to be confused. I felt different tears landing on my fore head, 'please, don't cry love…I hate it when you cry….' With that said, I felt lips kiss my forehead, then my tears, and finally my lips making me kiss them back, hugging onto my knight crying. He hugged me back and intuitionally, 2d Frenched me. Just as soon as I felt his tongue in my mouth, I turned red. I knew he liked me but this? My mind told me to stop but the heart told me to keep going.

The next day- me and the band were in the recording room, working on tomorrow comes today, which became another huge hit. When I was at a club, everyone recognized me, 'it's her!!! The other girl with gorillaz!!!! Hilary!!!!!' the fans were questioning me about 2d, well his fan girls. 'Please sing us something!!!!' I laughed and went, 'well alright….' I walked up on stage, took the microphone in my hand, and sung

* * *

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Everyone in the club went crazy over, everytime we touch. Let's see how they handle

Wish upon a star  
Take a step enter the land  
Walk through the air  
Take my hand  
Wishmaster's will -  
Join him the quest for dream  
A make-believe  
Is all we ever need  
Wish upon a star  
No matter who you are  
The second star to the right  
Harbinger's gate  
Beyond the boundaries  
Blossom ballet  
In the great wide somewhere

Wish upon a star  
Believe in will  
The realm of the king of fantasy  
The master of the tale-like lore  
The way to kingdom I adore  
Where the warrior's heart is pure  
Where the stories will come true

[Part 2]

A cub of the king betrayed by usurper  
A girl in the rain swearing to her father's name  
Belle the last sight for the dying gruesome  
The beauties sleeping awaiting  
Deep in a dream  
For true love's first kiss

[Part 3]

Bald Mountain Night  
Devilheart endures but light  
A mad aerial dance  
Chernabog's succubi

Black Cauldron born  
Gurgi's heart forlorn  
Pig-keeper or hero  
On a quest of augury

Malfeasant's fury  
The spindle so luring  
Dragon fight, dying night  
Dooming might

Apprentice of Yen Sid  
Conducting the galaxy  
Dreamer on mountaintop  
Spellbound masquerade

The Sailor an idol for the six-year-old in me  
The Phoenix of White Agony Creek  
Enchantress, A mermaid in a tale as old as time  
A Dragonslayer, The Awakener

Wish upon a star...

* * *

Everyone was clapping and cheering, they all seemed to like me. I felt arms wrap around me, '2d?' but it wasn't him, an unknown figure pulled me into the shadows walking off with me.

Outside in an alley- I groaned just as soon as I was slammed against the wall and then fell to the ground. I looked at my captor, 'w-w-w-who're you?' the figure stepped out of the shadow and revealed a face, the face of a young teenaged boy, 'you that girl that sings that band right?' I raised an eyebrow, 'yes?' he smirked, 'listen look my boss loves ya, he in fact wants you to do him one little favor?' I gave a look that meant that I was listening, 'GOTCHA!!' with that he picked me up again and said, 'you're our ransom to that stupid band!' I began kicking and screaming, 'NO!!! ANYONE!! 2D!? MURDOC?! ANY ONE!!!!!!!' I continued to kick and scream but no one answered, it was a quite area. When I was finally placed down, I looked up and noticed the 'godfather', 'alright, we've got the girl now call that stupid band!!'

Back with the band- 'where the hell is that psycho woman of yours?!?! 2d!!!!!' murdoc yelled to the point where everyone in Kong studios could hear him, but he didn't care. The black haired Satanist walked into the living room and saw his other band members in the living room, trying to listen to the phone, 'what the hell is going-' russel glared at his fellow band member, 'Hilary's held at ransom, this group wants 100 pounds for her or she dies that's their demands, but we won't let that happen…!' murdoc was confused, 'not only have we called the cops but we've got a plan to get her out of their without no bodily damage.' Russel and the others drew out their strategy.

* * *

Back to poor unfortunate me- I looked at my surrounds for a mafia their base was big and very fancy, 'did you guys have to duct tape me to the chair, I mean you never heard of rope to the chair?' I asked starting to get annoyed. A figure looked down at me, 'I don't see why that band keeps you, I, no, all of here admit you're a cutie and you seem nice but-'I was looking at the men confused. 'listen look, 2d and everyone, they keep me around I think because they like me, especially 2d. they like having me around them and hanging out, doing music videos, cleaning and cooking for them. Overall or basically what I'm trying to say is that in your own way, all of you are family and that you need to stick together, lets call this off and everyone's happy…?' I noticed everyone in the room cried their eyes out, 'those are the most inspiring and sweetest words we've every heard….that band must really like you and this 2d fellow, he likes you to?' I paused, 'can you specify that like, he likes-likes me or just plain old like me?' the crone laughed and said, 'the 1st one….' I turned red, '_do they need to know that?!'_ my thoughts questioned at yelled at me. 'y-y-y-y-y-yes, he probably does.' I came out with the truth and so nonchalantly. A suitcase was tossed through the window and just like that 100 pounds of British money (pound is British money LOL sorry f# (*! Up the story) I felt sudden relief when the duct tape came off, 'you're free, go.' He said calmly but I took that chance and ran out of the room and towards the band.

Afterwards- 'well that was interesting.' Was all I could come out with. Then we all decided to do _tomorrow comes today_ which initiation became another hit.


	7. Chapter 7

Gorillaz

Chapter 7 1st live performance and love confessions

After a few more songs were done, we were all told to hit the road for the next few months. The reason, we were all performing live. My gut got butterflies, I told 2d and everyone that I got nervous when ever I performed in front of people so murdoc ordered 2d to help me with that. 2d was talking to me and through that we got to know each other a little more but it was work only strictly business I knew that but what about my heart?

Live- our 1st tour was happening all that ran through my mind was goodbye Kong studios. There was new York city, I didn't want to do this but for 2d and everyone I would do it. I looked at my outfit, not only was I nervous but just as soon as I heard 2d saying, 'we've got 2 more songs both duets with a girl all of us know……' with that I was on stage and just in time. The first song was

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

[Chorus]  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I cant me up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

[Chorus]

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen in time without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Left in the dark  
But you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems, got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Do you want to die here, I was so self involved

Bring me to life.........

[Chorus]  
[Chorus]

(bring me to life evanescence)

Then the next one was

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

(singing aaaaa with the melody)

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Far away, long ago  
things I yern to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

With that that part of the tour was done.

* * *

Back at Kong studios- 'IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK!!' I yelled happy obviously but that thought rang through my head, what if 2d like me back just as much I liked him. That thought made me blush and rush upstairs towards my room. The feeling of love isn't something you can simply kick out and forget about, no love is strong through the darkest and worse of times and through the brightest and best of times. My heart told me to stay with everyone especially 2d and noodle (remember the big sister figure). The only thing I could do is sit back and let life take its course. I remembered a song by evanescence (another one of my favorite bands) and sung it out loud for everyone to hear most off all 2d

you don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

2d's POV- I couldn't figure out why Hilary ran up the stairs and red allover, I didn't do anything yet, I hoped I didn't break her heart, let alone hurt her feelings. I hated whenever she cried, she has such pretty blue eyes and they're all messed up due to her tears. Moments later I heard a song, I knew she was singing again. Curious I walked towards her room to see what wrong with her.

Back to me- I was now officially red, what if 2d actually heard that and he would come into my room any moment and question my feelings. 'Hilary? Love is there something you want to say?' when I saw 2d outside my room my heart just went into my throat, 'I-I-I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…!' I yelled trying not to cry in front of him, he always told me not to cry. His reason he thought my eyes were pretty. Then again my heart got the better of me and commanded me to cry, '2d, I know you've told me you love me but my heart questions: are you serious, do you truly love me or not?' I sat on my bed, crying like a child, wondering what his answer was yes or a no. I felt a little more weight on the bed, sliding right behind me, long arms wrapping towards my waist, pulling me towards the strong yet angelic body. Little kisses were being passed down onto me and around me, 'my answer is….' He paused hugging onto me still, 'yes, yes I do truly love you. Love, Hilary, I don't want you to ever leave and your heart to be broken, makes me angry.' The princess and her knight were having a romantic moment, a movie styled kiss. When I felt something wet glide across my lips, I gladly opened my mouth. His tongue was exploring my mouth, making me moan to some extent. When he let go, it felt good to breathe again

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

(hello evanescence)

I felt happiness come towards me once more, I guess D loves me and nothing will take me away from him. 'Love, you ok?' my heart was beating like a drum, 'yeah, 2d I'm fine, just thinking, that's all.' I was pretty quite for someone who was just thinking, but then again who wouldn't?

* * *

Next morning- I yawned and awoke, ready to walk downstairs and help the band start their day. Before that I wondered in the recording room, '_this is something that the band ought to hear…'_ I thought nervously

They say, they don't trust,  
You, me, we, us,

So we'll fall if we must,  
Cause it's you, me,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you,  
They hurt me too,

So we'll rise up,  
Won't stop,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about,

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know,  
They can't see,  
Who we are,  
Fear is the enemy,  
Hold on tight,  
Hold on to me,  
'Cause tonight,

It's all about us,  
It's all about, all about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us!(It's all about us)

I shut off the machine, ran downstairs, and the cooking commenced. By the time the band was up, a feast of a breakfast was produced, 'hey, there's one plate in the sink…!' murdoc pointed that out as 2d tried to find me, 'I think I found her…' everyone walked over towards the couch and saw me passed out on the couch, 'she woke up early for us?' everyone heard groaning, 'what time is it?' I looked up and saw the band, 'hey there, good morning….' Murdoc grew annoyed, 'IF YOU DIDN'T WANNA WAKE UP SO EARLY THEN WHY'D YOU DO IT?!!?' Russel pulled murdoc into the kitchen and they had a long discussion about me. 'Listen look kid I'm sorry, but….whatever…..' with that murdoc walked right off. I knew what he meant to say, so I wasn't gonna demand to much from him.

Working on the music vid- murdoc came up with an idea that the song we sung all on stage on tour, bring me to life, he decided to make a music video of it. This consisted of me to be in my purple nightgown still and to actually shoot from outside of Kong studios. 'Are you sure you wanna do this murdoc, it's so windy out side. What if I fall to my death for real?' murdoc snagged my arm and dragged me towards the side of the building and gave a demand, 'JUST SING, WE'LL KEEP YOU SAFE!!' I was so startled that my voice was clamped shut. During the music video of version of bring me to life, which was quite exciting, but then it was just as I thought, wind pressure rose up and my feet balance was slipping, 'murdoc! Cut the video!! She's bound to fall cut the video!!!' when I fell all I could grab on was the roof ledge, 'she's fine for now, but murdoc CUT THE GODDAMN VIDEO!!' my feet were struggling to pull myself up, only to fall another inch. 2d dropped the mike and ran back into the studios to find a ladder, 'where's that idiot going?!' murdoc demanded. 'Sorry! Emergency gotta save a girl!!' everyone heard the yelling. The next thing everyone saw was 2d running with a very tall ladder and began climbing up to save me.

* * *

Moments later: calming me down- 'come on love get off up your feet and let's get back to the video…?' I growled as a sign of 'don't go near me for the remainder of the day!' 'Please, for mudsy?' I punched murdoc, 'you tried to kill me so no, now if you don't mind I'll be getting a bubble bath, I'll be out…!'I somewhat yelled walking towards my room (with a custom bathroom) trying to relax. The bath was set and now it was relaxation time. '_This feels so good, I can't even begin to….'_ I just sighed and fell asleep. The door to my room creaked, no awakening, footsteps, somewhat waking up. 'Hilary~~ love?' the figure with spiked hair looked at my sleeping body but assumed that I drowned, 'HANG ON LOVE!!' I slowly awoke but only noticed a blur that slipped over a small puddle of water, '_what the hell!?'_ my thoughts were yelling. The next thing I heard was a *splash*, 'who the hell's in the tub!?' I felt around the water, a shirt that says 'hello kinky', spiky blue hair, and two missing front teeth. I chuckled and slipped off 2d's shirt, wet and heavy, then took off his pants and boxers. We were now in the tub together, now this was paradise, like the garden Eden. I heard groaning, 'what happened?' you slipped and fell in the tub, you clumsy moron…' he looked up and noticed me, turning red. He probably knew why, who wouldn't turn red when you know that both you and your lover are naked and in the tub together. 2d slid himself behind me and washed me, 'feeling better?' I chuckled. I felt a kiss on the cheek, making my cheeks turn reddish-pink, 'yes, I'm feeling better…'I turned around intentionally we began making out in the tub. 'Yo! 2d, where are you-'russel ran out of the room, coming to the conclusion that me and D were having sex in the tub. 'Do you know how much I love you?' I question the handsome blue haired singer right next to me, 'how much?' I kissed him again, 'that much…' his arms wrapped around me, making me sigh in relief. 'I'm getting out, you out?' 2d asked. 'Yeah…' with that he and I were both wrapped in towels and ready to get dressed. 'What this I hear about you and that blue haired idiot having sex in the bathtub?!' I was confused for a few moments, 'listen look just because me and 2d are in the tub together first off, doesn't mean we had sex and second off we were just kissing, a little make out!'


	8. Chapter 8

Gorillaz

Chapter 8 happy new year= reflecting on the memories of Kong studios

Its new years, meaning as of 12:00pm it's officially a new beginning, for anyone. As for me well, 'wait, you're gonna be alone while me, murdoc, 2d, and noodle go celebrate new years?' I nodded, trying not to cry. 'yep, but don't worry I'll think of something to do around here….you guys have fun I'll do whatever around here…' the three men looked at me like, 'you little lair…' at either rate, the band left, 'goodbye!! I hope you have a good time, I'll take care of everything while you're out having fun!!' I ran to a near by window, crying as I saw them leave, but I can do some cleaning, I just had to play a bright and cheerful tune. How can I though, I was saddened

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

(Never to late by 3 days grace)

As I was washing the dishes, I began crying and my tears were dropping into the dish water. So I decided to find one of 2d's zombie movies to watch, popping some popcorn. 'This'll take my pain away…'

* * *

With the band- everyone was silent, 2d was especially ashamed. 'DAMMIT!!! If you knew she was gonna be alone, then we should've turned down her offer a brought her with us!!!' murdoc yelled to the point where everyone heard him, 'listen look, d: you'll have to consider this a date with your 17 year old lady, go to her, she loves you…' russel and noodle nodded, they agreed with murdoc for once and with that 2d ran into a taxi and drove back to Kong studios.

Back to me- I looked at what was right next to me, a bouquet of roses with a note: _to my dearest angel, you're my Cinderella, my snow white, my sleeping beauty. Basically my treasure, I wouldn't trade you for anything. Your lover, 2d._ I cried tears of joy, while curling myself into a tiny ball, remembering everything that happened between me and 2d, then my great conversations with noodle, murdoc, Russel, and especially the blue haired idiot.

2d's POV- as the taxi came to a stop out side Kong studios, I heard someone crying, '_now I made her cry, dammit!!'_ I kicked the door down, calling her name. I just hope, she wasn't like that the whole time…'

* * *

Back to me- I was still crying, '_they-they-they-they need time off!! I cannot cry just because I'm by myself…but I at least wanted 2d to hang around me…'_ the thought of 2d made me cry again, 'well love, then perhaps you should've asked if I could stay…' I gasped and turned red, '2d?' I felt long arms wrap around my small fragile body. 'You've been crying haven't you, I told you not to do that…!' I wiped away my tears, 'where's murdoc, noodle, and russel?' 2d sighed, 'they told me to come to you, murdoc said I'm the one you love, so here we are.' There was a pause until 2d spoke up, 'you've been watching dawn of the dead?' I was snapped out of my thoughts, 'yeah, George a. Romero is the best zombie director!' 2d smiled, 'you love dawn of the dead, love?' I smiled and nodded, 'wanna watch with me?' 2d smiled, 'start at the beginning and then I'll watch..' I nodded and with that our 'date' turned into a horror movie fest. 'Sorry, I made you cry. I should've never left you to begin with…' no response, 2d looked at the clock and the time was 12:00 midnight. 'Happy new year.' He whispered into my ear kissing my lips lightly. He lifted me up and placed him in the same bed with him, asleep in a 'dream'.


	9. Chapter 9

Gorillaz

Chapter 9 the spring me and 2d leave Kong studios

Spring has just begun around Kong studios, which meant a lot of cleaning out to do. 'Murdoc! Get up and help us, dammit!!' all I could do was chuckle, 'thanks for the help but I'm sure that we can-' russel placed down the heavy speaker after hearing a scream, 'HILARY, you ok!?' me laughing, 'of course I'm fine, why would you ask?' Russel looked at my left shoulder, blood was pouring out of the huge cut. 'HILARY!!! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!!!' I turned my head towards my left shoulder, 'WHAT SHOULD I DO!? WHERE'S 2D'S PAIN KILLERS!?!?' Russel picked up murdoc and punched him again, 'THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU HELPPED HER!!!' with that he ran to find the pain killers and a medical kit. I remembered that if you place pressure on the cut, it could create a tourniquet(or somefink like that). 2d who walked into the room was confused, 'what happened?' murdoc pointed at me, 'IT'S HER FAULT!! Because of her, I got punched again!!' 2d looked at me, 'love, you're bleeding…' he walked up to me. 'Can I see?' I nodded lifting my hand revealing how much blood was pouring from the huge cut. I pointed at murdoc, 'IT'S YOUR FAULT!! You made me get side tracked and hence I'm cut!!' I groaned in pain, 'hang in there love!' I heard 2d as our hands were trying stop the blood. 'Russel!' he looked at me and 2d, 'I called a doctor, he'll be here soon. In the mean time, here's the pain killers you need.' I took both the pills and pushed them down with water. 'What happened?' 2d asked. Russel told 2d that the two of us were cleaning out his room and I was carrying a speaker and not being able to see the stairs made me fall and the speaker break. This was probably the reason why I was cut open and bleeding half to death. The door bell rang, 'I'll get it, 2d just continue to apply pressure to the wound.' Me and 2d's bloody hands were touching making the two of us blush, 'I'm sorry murdoc hurt you, if I caught you while you were falling and in the area, you wouldn't be hurt.' With that he carried me to the living room sofa where the doctor would stitch my wound shut. 'There, just be carful with what you do with the arm next time ok?' I nodded and with that I got up with a little help from 2d. 'Hey, 2d…is there something you're not telling me?' I asked. All he did was take me to his room and placed me gently on his bed. 'I'm leaving Kong studios…' my eyes widened as soon as I heard those words. The words were like a thousand daggers that all over my body, '…but I'm taking you with me…if that's alright…' I stopped my crying, 'ok, I'll come, when will you be leaving?' I asked while crying still. He walked right up to me and kissed my forehead, 'maybe sooner than you fink…' I turned pink, then returned a kiss to him. I knew why we decided to leave together, murdoc's abusement towards the two of us was one inch to harsh. 'Hey, 2d, Hilary! I need the two of you cook an eel…!' we heard Russel. I looked at 2d, 'I don't know how to cook an eel, you wanna help?' once in the kitchen, 'HOLD STILL!!' was all I could do was yell at the eel, trying to knock it out. 'For the love of sweet Satan my hea... OH! What is that banging!?Stop that banging!' I turned around noticing murdoc, 'It's this eel. Russel told us to knock it out 'cos he's gonna cook it for s...' murdoc who was entirely agitated, 'STOP IT BANGING! STOP IT BANGING!!' 2d suddenly began to panic, 'we both can't catch it, look! It's all slippery, we can't, we can't, can't, can't, kill it.' Murdoc was angry up to this point, 'Can't kill it!? What do you mean you two can't kill it!? I'll show the two of you have to kill an eel, you grab the damn thing... and you melt its face!' 2d panicked, 'NO, NO, NO! NO! NO, NO' I was numb with shock, 'MELT ITS FACE! MELT ITS FACE!' the door busted down and Russel was in the room, 'Hey yo, Muds, Where my eel at? Where my eel? Where my eel!?' I knew murdoc was angry, explosion angry, 'It don't feel too good. He feel... "Eel."' All I could do was leave the room and go into my own. '_How am I gonna tell Russel, noodle, and murdoc that me and 2d are leaving the studios? It'll break noodle's heart, I cannot do this, but I wanna go with D.'_ I thought crying. The day finally came, 2d packed his stuff and I did as well. I explained to noodle that this is just a vacation, 'yeah, one where you and d are bound to-'russel punched murdoc while my entire face was red like a combination between a tomato and rose. 'Don't you dare say that!! D loves her but he wouldn't do that!!' I smiled, 'I've got leftovers in the fridge so you don't have to cook too much, ok?' noodle glompped on me, 'sissy!! ~~please come back!!~~' I smiled, 'of course noodle, I'll come back…' I hugged her and left with 2d.

* * *

Crawley, London- 2d helped me out of the taxi, 'finally, we're here!!' I stretched trying to wake up my muscles, 'so this is where you grew up? It's very peaceful…' 2d wrapped an arm around me, 'you want to meet my parents, love?' I nodded and smiled. We walked around for quite sometime but we finally found his old house. 2d knocked on the door, 'STUART!!!' a young woman glompped on 2d. 'Mum! Where's dad?' a creepy grown man covered in oil stains came out, 'Rachel, what's with all this-'he was cut off at the sight of 2d and me, 'Stuart! You've returned but who's this lady, I thought you were dating a Paula cracker…?' 2d looked at me who was currently creeped out, 'mum, dad, this is Hilary, she's….umm…' David tusspot groaned, 'she's your new girlfriend isn't she?' I turned red again, 'well, I don't know about girlfriend but I love 2d.' I nervously said. '….come in Ms. Hilary, you to Stuart…' Rachel tusspot invited us and we took it.

The next few weeks- it's been fun helping 2d and his father run the fair grounds and help them with repairs. 2d's father appreciated my help, 'son, you sure this isn't your girlfriend, she'd be great at that and probably a great wife…' as for me I turned red and 2d did the same as well. David laughed, 'its fun picking on the two of you…' he chuckled. I heard something beeping, 'a text message??' I looked at the cell phone, '_NOODLE!?'_ my thoughts were shocked. Then again I was happy, 'Stuart, can you come here a moment?' David grinned again, 'I'll leave the two of love birds alone, do whatever you must, bye!' with that he walked out of our sight, 'anywho, a text message from noodle is on….I thought you might wanna read it.' I showed him the message, 'murdoc's gone…? YES!!' I smiled that 2d was happy, 'I'll tell your parents that we have to go back, ok?' 2d nodded. I told both his parents that we had to go, important business to handle. They both understood and were both happy to get a chance to meet their son's 'girlfriend' in person.


	10. Chapter 10

Gorillaz

Chapter 10 me and 2d's return

Just as soon as the taxi stopped outside of Kong studios, noodle was the first to run up to us crying out, 'SISSY!! 2D-SAMA!!!' I laughed. 'Hello Russel…' russel smiled, 'I'm sure the two of you heard that murdoc left.' I smiled but 2d was probably the happiest person there was. Once in my old room again, I decided to play a no doubt song 'new'

Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away

New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past  
New, you're so new

My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth

Oh you're not old  
And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you

New, you're so new  
You, you're new

And you're consuming me violently  
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac?  
'Cause I never had this taste in the past

Oh you're different, you're different from the former  
Like a fresh battery, I'm energized by you

Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away

Why am I so curious?  
This territory is dangerous  
I'll probably end up at the start  
I'll be back in line with my broken heart  
New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past

Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away

And I can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away

* * *

I smiled and cried, this was defiantly describing how I feel for 2d. He kept me happy and made me feel of value as for murdoc, he never did. Like he picked on 2d he picked on me as well, 'what was that playing, love?' I looked at 2d who was turning red, 'new by no doubt, you wanna listen to this?' he turned pink and nodded. The song played again but then we ended up making out during the song, with my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. His lips moved to my neck making me moan when he found my soft spot. 'Stuart, please, I'm not ready…' he understood and stopped. 'Love the song though, love…' I kissed him one last time and with that he left me to unpack my things. I hummed the song as I unpacked and began waltzing allover the room, in love. I plopped on my bed still red allover, and then slowly fell asleep.

The next morning- I turned red and was happy, it was a great day to be so. Apparently there was another plan for the day, 'russel, noodle, 2d…what's going on?' Russel told me that they were going on the highway, hanging out.

The highway- 'why am I dressed like this?' I asked as I looked like a hospital nurse. Del appeared and was shocked at my appearance, 'do I wanna know?' I was embarrassed and nodded a 'no'. 2d was powering up a little kids bike ready to jump a ramp, 'It's gonna be like Evel Knievel stunt bike plowing through a whole platoon of two-inch plastic German ground troops.' I noticed noodle counting money, '~~Ok Del, I'll see your one thousand... and raise you five hundred~~.' Del gave a confident smirk, 'Yup, that's one bet you're gonna lose.' 2d's hand released from the bike and began to pedal like there was no tomorrow, 'He's never gonna clear that gut! Russel's been taxi and catering all day and he coming in way overweight!' 2d had recently come off the ramp, 'KYAA!!' noodle screamed and Del, 'Whoa!' I gasped concerned and afraid for him. All I heard from Russel was, 'Oof!' Del disappeared, 'Whoooooooa!' while noodle was jumping gleefully collecting the money, 'If you keep doing this man, I'm gonna be jumping you next time you asleep and I don't think neither of us go'n make it. You dig?' 2d said 'shit…' then I ran up to 2d, 'you ok?' Russel placed down 2d and allowed me to find any physical injuries and take care of those. 'Thanks…you wanna know something….you look cute in that nurse's out fit.' I turned red. Noodle was grinning with a handful of money. 'I can tell someone's a bit more confident, but bad news you two, murdoc called and said he'll return as of tomorrow. I and 2d were thinking, '_DAMMIT!!!'_

* * *

Murdoc's return- 'well the two of you were back before I was. I just need to know one thing: 2d, did you do it with her?' Russel punched murdoc, 'I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU LEFT!! HE WASN'T GONNA DO THAT TO HER!!!!' I and d decided to go into his room. 'So what do you want to do?' 2d was silent, 'you wanna listen to bathwater?' he was confused.

You and your museum of lovers  
The precious collection you've housed in your covers  
My simpleness threatened by my own admission

And the bags are much too heavy  
In my insecure condition  
My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again

But I still love to wash in your old bathwater  
Love to think that you couldn't love another  
I can't help it...you're my kind of man

Wanted and adored by attractive women  
Bountiful selection at your discretion  
I know I'm diving into my own destruction

So why do we choose the boys that are naughty?  
I don't fit in so why do you want me?  
And I know I can't tame you...but I just keep trying

'Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater  
Love to think that you couldn't love another  
I'm on your list with all your other women  
But I still love to wash in your old bathwater  
You make me feel like I couldn't love another  
I can't help it...you're my kind of man

Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?

So I pacify problems with kisses and cuddles  
Diligently doubtful through all kinds of trouble  
Then I find myself choking on all my contradictions

'Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater  
Love to think that you couldn't love another  
Share a toothbrush...you're my kind of man  
I still love to wash in your old bathwater  
Make me feel like I couldn't love another  
I can't help it...you're my kind of man

No I can't help myself  
I can't help myself  
I still love to wash in your old bathwater

(Bathwater no doubt)

He smiled. 'Where do you…find these songs?' I smiled and then kissed him, 'you'll find out…anyway why all the pianos in your room?' he was shy, 'I…I-I-I-I learned to play the piano while I was young, I can teach you, if you want.' I smiled, 'yes I would love that.' He took my hands and guided them to each key, explained what type of key each was, and showed me his skills when it came to the piano. 'You're very good, probably much better than me…' he was blushing only because I was complementing and being modest towards him, 'WHATS GOING ON IN HERE!?' we heard murdoc yelling. 'We were just talking you idiot…' I said giving a look that meant, 'what's your problem?' murdoc growled and stomped off. I laughed, 'isn't there anything murdoc's no upset about?' 2d and I laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Gorillaz

Chapter 11 happy Valentines day: Kong studios!

'Wow, Valentines Day came by quickly, wouldn't you agree with me noodle?' noodle nodded. All of us were seen placing up hearts, little cupids, ECT. While I was in my room making something for everyone, 'there, they'll love the valentines treats…though I think murdoc's gonna kill me when he figures out that it nearly costed me all my pounds just to buy candy, little valentine greetings, and baggies to put the stuff in.

Moments later- 'EVERYONE COME HERE!! I've got something for everyone!!' with that all the band ran into the living room and found me with each of their own little valentines treat. 'Murdoc what's wrong?' he glared at me, 'incase you haven't noticed…I hate chocolate…it's far too sweet…!' russel glared at murdoc, 'eat the chocolate before you're murdered!!' murdoc grew angry again, 'WHO THE HELL WOULD EAT THIS?!!?' murdoc heard, 'yum! This is good!!' he grew annoyed but then again this didn't surprise him, it was 2d, 'murdoc, chocolate isn't bad, plus it's just sweet. Not like it'll poison you…' murdoc picked up the Hershey's heart shaped chocolate and yelled, 'ALL I GOTTA DO IS EAT IT, RIGHT? SO HERE I GO!!!!!' everyone was shocked by what murdoc was doing, 'MURDOC!? What the hell are you doing?!?!' murdoc was devouring the chocolate like a wolf would devour a moose, 'there I ate the damn thing!!' I blinked in confusion, with that murdoc passed out, 'I didn't kill him…did I?' Russel replied, 'nope, I think he's just passed out.' Me sighing, 'let's just leaving him lying there, he'll get angry when he finds out…' Russel, 2d, and noodle stared, 'well love, what will he be mad over?' I stared at 2d, 'I spent nearly half the pounds he gave me to buy all this…*nervous laughter*' I heard someone cry out, 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!?!' me and 2d were obviously freaked out. Murdoc glared down at me, 'I gave you 100 pounds and what do you do?! You spent nearly half of it on this stupid valentines stuff!!!' I was shocked and upset, '_I guess he doesn't like what I did…'_ I thought wondering towards somewhere in Kong studios. Russel yelled at murdoc, 'HOW ELSE WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO PAY FOR ALL THIS!?' the argument between murdoc and Russel continued while 2d walked off to find me.

* * *

In 2d's room- I was sitting on his bed, curling myself into a tiny ball, '_murdoc must hate me, I spent nearly half of the pounds he gives me to buy the food but all I wanted to do was have a great valentines day something that they could all remember. All I got from murdoc was 'what the hell did you just do?!''_ I sighed. 'knew I'd find you here, Hilary…' I looked up and noticed 2d and for some reason banged my head on one of his pianos, 'why'd you do that love?' I didn't know what to say, 'you were crying and were looking for an excuse on why you were crying, weren't you?' I chuckled nervously with a bruise on my forehead. He kissed the bruise, 'it's alright to cry around me, alright?' I was confused, 'wait, I thought you told me that 'you shouldn't cry'.' He was now confused, 'I did?' I chuckled at him, 'yes of course you did…' he smiled. We just laughed (me: to me when you laugh at yourself for doing something stupid, you feel a lot better, in a way), 'listen look though, I'm sorry about that but murdoc was mean, I worked hard to make those and what does he do? He just yells at me…' I sighed sorrowfully. 'There, there, love, it'll be fine.' I felt light kisses coming around me, '*ahem!* murdoc wants to say something to Miss Hilary. Murdoc?' murdoc glared at me and began growling, 'imsorry…' Russel punched murdoc, 'SO THAT SHE CAN HERE YOU!!' murdoc who yelled in pain spoke to me again slightly louder, 'I'M SOORY!!! You happy you little ungrateful brat!?' I stared at murdoc, 'yeah, I forgive you…YOU IDIOT!!!' I yelled swatting him so hard that he hit the floor, face first.

i know that was short but i can guarantee that the next is gonna be longer, kay?


	12. Chapter 12

Gorillaz

Chapter 12 demon days and a happy 18th birthday

'This is a true pain in the ass!!' murdoc yelled. 'Not only do we have to make a new album but we also have to celebrate her birthday.' Russel pointed out, 'were lucky she's out shopping, we should start planning her party. '2d you will cook the cake, while me, Muds, and noodle here will do some gift shopping, ok?' 2d was silent but nodded. 'Ok, now how do we make a cake? It's chocolate but how do I do it??' the confused 2d asked.

With the other 3 members- all three of the other members were in the shopping mall, 'I think that d should take the little lady to a fancy restaurant, she deserves a break from all the work she's been doing.' Murdoc wondered off somewhere as for noodle she went to the jewelry store and found something and russel wondered into a clothing store to find a fancy black dress with some black high-heels to go with the dress. 'Ok, what did we find, noodle you first.' Noodle held up a necklace that had a rose and cherry blossom charm and a hair clip that had a form of a rose, very realistic. Russel revealed that he found a black dress and black high-heels, 'alright murdoc now you…' murdoc handed Russel the item and it revealed to be, 'A CONDOM?!?! Murdoc, you don't think that they'll be doing that tonight?!' murdoc shrugged, 'listen look: I care for the girl but if her and d truly love each other, then they'll do this…ok?' Russel punched murdoc as a way of saying 'no!!'

* * *

With everyone together- 'hey 2d! Is that cake…ready…yet….?' The other three members stared at 2d who was covered in batter and next to him was a chocolate cake, '18 candles, right?' russel handed 2d a tuxedo, 'you need to take her out, let her have a break and we'll handle everything.' 2d paused, 'were having the cake here though, right?' Russel was stunned silent and the other three band members did an anime fall (poor muddsy, Russel and noodle XD) 'what'd I do?' murdoc who was currently pissed off yelled, 'listen look just get yourself cleaned up and dress up!!!' 2d growled as an away of saying 'back off!!'

When I return- 'long day of shopping…' I groaned tired and stressed out. 'Why're the lights out?' the lights flipped on and I heard a, 'SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HILARY!!!' I smiled and laughed, 'you guys didn't have to do this…' we all ate 2ds cake and I opened my gifts from everyone, '2d where's your gift?' he walked down the stairs in a tuxedo, 'you look handsome, you know…' I turned magenta. Noodle pulled me towards my room 'I've got a surprise for you, from both me and russel!' all I could do was give a look meaning, 'anyone wanna help!?' when we arrived into my room, I noticed a beautiful silky black dress and shiny black high-heels. Then there was the rose and cheery blossom necklace and the realistic rose hair clip (kind of like mulan's clip from the Disney movie, kay?) I dressed into the dress and noodle did my hair, 'sissy looks pretty now.' I smiled, 'thank you noodle…' when we decided come back downstairs, '*fanfare* lady's and gentlemen! I give you the princess for her birthday!!' I laughed, 'noodle there was no need to do that.' My black dress had a spaghetti string, my eyes finally stood out, 'hello.' The three men stared at me in awe, '2D CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY!!! You've found yourself a very beautiful girl!!!' I laughed, 'thank you murdoc…?'


	13. Chapter 13

Gorillaz

Chapter 13 birthday part 2 behind these blue eyes

I and d were at a fancy restaurant where a waiter guided us to a table. I ordered a chicken special and d did the same thing. As for the drinks, that was a little different. 'Things are interesting when you're around, you know that love?' I chuckled, 'alright couples, there's a waltz if anyone's interested, time to come out on the dance floor.' D got up, 'milady shall we dance.' Laughing I replied, 'why yes, my knight…' the two of us chuckled and we were up and on the dance floor, 'the side of your body's curved, is that normal?' he asked curiously and as low as he could possibly be, 'yes, at least in my case…' I looked over and noticed a filmier somebody I never wanted to see again, Paula. After our waltz was over Paula glared at me, 'I hear you're 18, here you go!' she tossed me a gift opening it, I noticed the title on the book said, 'how to give yourself a makeover.' I glared at her which meant, 'F-u bitch!!' 'So 2d, sweetie, how's your love life with that whore?' I walked off, 'I need to use the restroom, be back…' with that Paula started to talk to 2d about what she's been up to since she left the band, 'do you really love her?' 2d began to reflect on our many conversations, our 'adventures', music, love life, anything the blue haired singer could think of. When I walked out of the restroom, all I had to do was get to 2d before Paula could. I was running trying to get through the drunken men that were wolf whistling me. 2d looked at Paula then down into his drink, 'I fink so…' Paula smirked, 'then I guess you won't mind if I did this!' with that Paula kissed 2d making the blue-haired singer shocked. I stopped dead in my tracks after what I saw, '2d….why?' when Paula released, she looked over at me smirking, 'well someone looks heart broken.' It felt like my heart was carved out and stomped on, I ran out of the restaurant crying my eyes out. 'I would hate for her to get hurt…' 2d got up and ran after me.

My POV- I continued to run. As I cried my mascara was running down my face, my eyes were stinging and red and my heart was still broken. '_Why does it have to be me?! 2d how could you?!?! I'm never going near you again!!!'_ I continued to run the vision of 2d and Paula kissing in my head, burnt in there. When I was at Kong studios, 'Hilary!? What's wrong, what happened!?' I hugged onto Russel still crying, 'he did it!! He and she were kissing each other!!' Russel calmly spoke, 'whoa, Hilary please calmly tell me what happened, here's some tissues.' I took them, the rain continued to pour down, I told the other three members about what I saw and who I saw with him. 'I'll talk to 2d you just go to your room and try to calm down, kay?' noodle helped me to my room. I was still crying, my eyes were like a waterfall right about now. I knew that Russel, murdoc, and noodle were all upset that I was upset and heart broken.

Moments later- 'HILARY?!?!' the other three members heard 2d but all they could do was glare at him, 'you kissed Paula in front of her!? Do you know how she feels about you?!?!?!' Russel yelled at the blue haired singer in such rage, 'YOU DAMN FOOL CAN'T YOU HEAR HER, SHE'S CRYING HER EYES OUT OVER YOU!?!?!' 2d listened to the never ending childish crying, and screaming, 'SHE'S EVEN LOCKED HER ROOM DOOR!!' 2d undid his tie from his suit and decided to walk upstairs with the other men behind him. 'I think what she told me was true…' russel and murdoc were confused, 'Paula told me 'I would hate for her to get hurt.' Now look at her she's crying, is this what she was talking about?' the two men reminded themselves of what he did to me.

In my room- all I could do was sing

* * *

*Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these blue eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these blue eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these blue eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these blue eyes

* * *

I still cried the song just expressed my sorrow and hatred towards both 2d and Paula but especially Paula and for the moment 2d. 'Love, can I come in?' I threw a vase that was filled with the roses from new years at the door yelling, 'GO THE HELL AWAY!!!' I hated him. 'Please, I'll explain everyfing…' I was silent but then got up and unlocked the door and let him and him alone in. he told me everything that happened, 'oh! Like she forced herself on you! You know was typically you!!' I yelled angry and in tears still. I tired to punch him but I couldn't, 'why did you do that to me? Why, 2d…?' I was balling my eyes out looking at the man, my lover that broke my heart. I slumped down in front of him, I felt long arms reaching for me and hugged onto me. '_I'm so sorry please forgive me…'_ I cried tears of joy just as soon as I felt a pair of lips on top of my own.

Back to Paula- 'that moron wants me back, I know it. He just won't say it because of that slut being around him.' Paula looked up at the chandeliered ceiling then down back at 2ds drink, her current drink. She got up and called a taxi, 'to Kong studios.' The driver asked, 'you got business there?' Paula grinned a sexy grin of hers, 'yes, a man and a young whore's relationship need to break it up….' With that the driver drove to the studios.

Back to me and 2d- I and d were currently watching his zombie movie collection, 'you're feeling happy again.' I smiled and chuckled, 'how can't I, you're the only person besides the other members that I can count on, I love you…' he kissed me lightly, 'I love you to…' we of course made out. We both knew what Russel, murdoc, and noodle were thinking, '_he did it…' _between the two of us, '2d, I'm still not ready.' I knew he was thinking 'dammit!'I laughed at his childish pout.

Back to Paula's POV- the taxi stopped outside of Kong studios, '_I haven't been here in a long while…wonder what the cooking whore and the Japanese slut have been up to…!'_ The intoxicated Paula thought to herself. She walked up to the studios ever so slow and sloppily, grinning as she came closer to the studios. She continued to walk until she felt the door knob in her grasp. When the door opened, she noticed the studio to be very different, 'this is new…' I remembered where 2d's room was so I figured that's where the couple would be staying, just do what Manson said to do, that'll break the girl's heart.

Back to me and 2d- he and I were having fast food order-out we couldn't go back to the restaurant. We both knew that Paula was bound to be there still and 2d remembered what I did to Paula long ago. 'How's that chicken sub?' I smiled, 'its good and your chicken sandwich?' I pulled out something else from the bag, 'you want a milkshake?' 2d replied, 'what are the flavors?' I looked at both the shakes, 'vanilla and chocolate.' 2d thought this through, 'vanilla.' I smiled, 'I thought though that you would take chocolate, either one was fine, we'll give the strawberry to noodle.' I called noodle to my room and gave her the milkshake and she was gleefully happy. 'Noodle's seemed to take a shine to you again, 2d.' 2d smiled, he was glad everything was normal. 'I'm glad to see that you still love the whore.' Both of us looked up and there was Paula, 'what the hell do you want?!' I was demanding answer, 'you wanna pick a fight with me?' me giving a confident smirk replied, 'what'd you think hell yeah, I wanna pick a fight! 2d get the others they must see this…' 2d nodded and walked out of the room to find the other band members. With that me and Paula delivered the first punch both thinking, '_you slut!!!'_ we both jumped back after that happened.

2d's POV- I told everyone that Paula was in the studios and that she and Hilary were fighting with each other. Everyone got up and ran after me.

Back to me and Paula- 'you care about that hair of yours.' I glared at Paula, 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME?!' Paula chuckled, 'if you don't care about your hair, then you'll slice it all off.' I snatched one of 2d's knifes and with that the deal was done. 'you idiot, I work of jimmy Manson, I'm practically trying to bring down gorillaz. There's nothing you can do about it…later.' With that she left before the entire band got to me. 'you're getting a haircut, right?' 2d questioned about my new hairstyle. 'yeah of course I am…_how am I gonna tell the entire band about this?'_

* * *

The mall- I need to go to the beauty saloon for a haircut so the other band members went to do what ever except for 2d, everyone can guess why. With that, 2d sat on one of the free chairs all the teenaged girls were giggling. They knew who he was, 'hey we saw her in here, is it true that you two love each other?' 2d nodded and the fan girls were fantasying themselves in my place making the blue haired singer confused. 'I'm done, I hope you like it…' 2d looked up and noticed my hair, 'you're cute, love…' I smiled turning magenta again. 'Tell Russel, murdoc and noodle to meet me in the food court, I want to show them my hair cut.' With that me and d left the beauty saloon and went our separate ways. 'I wonder what's taking 2d and the others so long....' I quietly said to my self. 'There she is!' it was 2d, he bought the other members. Murdoc and Russel dropped their mouths down and noodle explained to me, 'I think what Russel and murdoc are trying to say is that they think you're adorable, but I think you're irresistibly adorable.' Noodle smiled, 'thanks you guys.'

Kong studios- 2d wondered into my room and noticed a little rubber something, '_a condom!?'_ 2d's thoughts screamed. As for me, I was freaking out, I didn't know why but I was freaking out. 'How long has been like this?' murdoc typed my 'symptoms' into an imaginary computer. He chuckled, 'sorry to say so babe but *chuckles again* you're horny.' I gave a look that meant, 'what the fuck!?' murdoc smirked, 'a cure for this is to do it with someone, preferably-'russel punched murdoc, 'she loves 2d, listen to me Hilary, go to 2d confess your feelings for him!'

Towards me and 2d- I found him in my room, '2d!!! You found that!?'I was shocked that he found murdoc's birthday gift of me, a condom. I and d were silent, 'listen look, 2d…remember when you tried to involve me in a certain something? Ok, now I want you….I really do, in fact I lust for you. 2d was silent, he thought this through.

*note on that, the original song was 'behind these hazel eyes' by Kelly Clarkson and all I did was switch the colors from hazel to blue, my eye color.

OMG what will happen, will I and d do it or not, chapter 14 will be up!!


	14. Chapter 14

Gorillaz

Chapter 14 sex; pregnancy!?

2d looked at me, and gave his answer with a passionate kiss. He then went for the zipper on the back of my dress, '2d, wow!' I helped him slip off the dress, then I helped him with the bra. While he was exploring the top half of my body, I started taking off the top half of the tuxedo. When he found the soft spot on my neck, all I did was moan making him smirk.

The next morning- I was on top of 2d smiling and asleep, nude, but happy. His arms were around my waist. 'Hey d, Hilary, how did you-' murdoc pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming this. 'That idiot actually did it…' he walked away extremely confused. 'How'd you sleep love?' I awoke still in his arms, 'I slept fine, next to you…' we both smiled and felt 2d's fingers run through my short deep brown hair, 'I need to clean up, I'll be-' I was cut off by the urge to puke. Running to the toilet and then began vomiting, 'Hilary!! Love, you ok!?!?' I grunted an 'yep.' But was I really ok? 'I think we should get a pregnancy test…' after going to the store, we decided to test, 'uh-oh, 2d, how would you react to this: I'm pregnant?' I showed 2d the test making him pass out, 'oh my god!!! 2d, I'm so sorry!!!!!!' I freaked out ashamed. Rushing to him made me lose the tester in the hallway, which noodle picked it and ran towards Russel.

* * *

Noodles POV- I found this weird item in the hallway and I decided to find Russel and see what he had to say about this weird item. 'Russel-sama! I found this item in the hallway and I want to know what it is.' Russel had that 'uh-oh' look, 'our special lady is pregnant.' I was confused, 'she's having a baby or two or three or four.' I smiled happily. 'Let's visit the new mommy, tell her congrads.' I looked at Russel, 'what should we tell murdoc?' me and Russel shook at the thought of murdoc finding out, 'we won't.'

Back to me and 2d- 'I'm sorry, it's my fault. If I never told you I wanted you, this would've never happened.' 2d looked stressed out, I just decided to leave the room with my purple robe on me. '_Great! Pregnant, why does the bad stuff happen?! I might as tell everyone I'm going to the hospital.'_ I heard happy running, 'congratulations!' Russel and noodle yelled at the same time. 'You know, what about murdoc?' both nodded a 'no'. 2d groaned, 'alright, were going to a hospital.' Once the four of us were at the hospital, I was placed down on the table and the petroleum jelly was placed on me and we all saw the baby me and 2d created. 'There's your baby…' was all the doctor said. I smiled and cried tears of joy, we even heard to the baby's heart beat.

Back at the studios 2 ½ weeks later- 'have you seen what she's been doing?!?!?' murdoc yelled. 2d, Russel, and noodle remained silent. Murdoc snatched me making all the food drop, 'Oh... boy, I apologize. My hormones are goin' nuts. Now, please... if you would... get the (bleep) outta my way. I mean, how many times I gotta (bleepin)in' write "ice cream" on this (bleep)in' list before someone gets in (bleep)in' gear, and brings home the (bleep)in' ice cream? Maybe I should get a steak knife, and etch it in your mutha (bleep)in' forehead! How hard can it (bleep)in' be? Ice mutha (bleep)in' cream! I guess that's the price I pay for livin' with a group of (bleep)in' morons!' as I yelled that the entire band slowly moved away from me. 'You see!? She's 300xs angrier and a huge pig!!!' the 3 members were silent, trying to pretend like they didn't know what he was talking about. This made murdoc so infuriated and stomp out of the room.

My POV- I was sitting on my bed, trying to rest up. One I wasn't in the mood for murdoc and his bitching, second pregnancy was a pain in the ass, and the third and final reason was keeping it a secret from murdoc. 'It's me…' I looked up and noticed 2d, 'can I have one of those?' he asked pointing a chocolate bar. He smiled at its taste, 'how're we doing in there?' 2d playfully asked my gut. I chuckled at 2d's actions and then fell asleep.

* * *

Dream- _I awoke in a little girl's dream world. The place was entirely blue and purple (I know the traditional color is pink, but please have an imagination about this okay?), there were cats, pianos, and a little photo of me, 2d, and an unknown baby. The song that was playing in the background was 'elven path' by nightwish. On the ground was a little girl, my age guess was probably 6. She was crying about something, 'hello.' The little girl with blue hair, straight and silky, looked at me and said, 'e-e-e-Emily.' I was confused, 'my name is Emily…' I smiled, 'what're doing here all by yourself, where're your parents?' Emily cried harder, 'they're gone…they left me alone!!' I was shocked at Emily, 'well do you have any friends?' she smiled, and 'he's a vampric-batty demon. He's so funny, unlike my mommy and daddy.' I smiled somewhat. 'I'm sure that your mother and father very much. I would…' Emily pushed me away from her, 'YOU DON'T LOVE ME!! Why don't you love me!? You and daddy both, I wanna stay with you!!!' I looked at Emily confused, 'sweetheart, what on earth do you mean?' Emily looked at me and told me, 'I'm your daughter. I looked at the blue-haired blue-eyed little girl. I knew that she wasn't kidding as she said that. 'Emily Pot?' she nodded, 'I've gotta go now, Mr. batty is calling me…' Emily took her doll and ran off. 'Emily!! Wait don't go!!!!'_

Awakening- all I yelled is, 'what is that bastard demon doing to my baby?!' I was widen-eyed shocked at what I had recently seen. 'Hello there, mommy…' I looked up and noticed murdoc, 'hey there murdoc…how's life treating you?' murdoc swatted me, 'WHAT DO YOU THINK?! You're a new mother that idiot's the one who impregnated you, and YOU'LL PAY FOR THE PREGNANCY!!!' murdoc lunged at me with a murderous intention making me scream loudly, at the top of my lungs loud. I heard a 'leave her alone!!!!' I looked and noticed 2d. 'D?!' murdoc got up. 'Here's the father and mother, I'm especially upset with the mother. You were the one to get to 2d, he fell in love with you, and now you're pregnant!!!!!!' he yelled. Russel saved both me and d from total annihilation, 'don't you realize she's carrying a baby?!' murdoc glared at both me and 2d. After Russel and murdoc left me and 2d alone, we immediately began making out, our tongues were fighting with one another. He placed one of hands on my gut, speaking to our unborn daughter, 'hello, in there.' He kissed my gut, making me laugh lightly. 'Listen to me for a moment: I had a dream about our baby. Emily hates us…' 2d stared at me, 'who's Emily?' I looked down and then said, 'our unborn daughter.' 2d stared at me stunned.


	15. Chapter 15

Gorillaz

Chapter 15 new born baby: the vacation in Jamaica

I cried in front of 2d, 'our own baby hates me and it's no thanks to that monster!!!' 2d look at me, 'the one from that dream long ago.' I nodded, 'he's a dream demon, his specialty is children's dreams, and I just fail to see why he wants me!' I cried stressed out and confused. The song that played on the I-pod stereo was frozen by within temptations

* * *

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul

I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me

But I know you'll be alright

It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold

Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen

Frozen

* * *

'this is it, 2d you'll stay here and keep awake just to make sure nothing happens to me. I'm going into the dream realm and face this monster!'

_Dream- 'alright you monster, bring it on!!!' I yelled walking around in the realm our child lived in. 'I WAS STRONGER THAN YOU!!! SO YOU DECIDED TO PICK ON EMILY, YOU BASTARD!! You're trying to make her like you, so you can live in her dreams!! Well I wont let you, you hear me!?' I continued to run and a Latin choir was heard singing lacrymosa. I turned around glaring, 'COME ON YOU FUCKING COWARD!!!' I saw red eyes, 'there you are-' I managed to go into hiding, finding the demon's own version of a baby carriage. I ran behind him glaring at the beast who dares to harm my unborn baby. When I thought he was dead, I heard a little girl's laughter, 'I'm you're real friend Emily…! Just like a mommy or a daddy. The demon made tickle noises making the azure-blue-haired girl smile, 'mommy meet my friend…' the bat-winged evil demon gave a smirk at me, showing ugly monstrous teeth, 'nice try mother Hilary, thanks there sweetie, my new look…!' the next thing I saw was the demon extending his arm, making Emily take it. The little girl became frightened, 'mommy…?' I had to think of something to say, 'come to mommy, he won't hurt you, he needs us both…!' the demon smirked at me, 'I've got you both!' he chuckled evilly, 'come on Emily it's time to go home!!' Emily glared at the demon forced his hand away from his, and started to run, 'EMILY RUN!!!!' was the only thing I could scream for now. Emily and I began running towards one another. This made the demon furious, he didn't like what his precious Emily was doing to him, 'come on, come on, come to poppa!!' the next thing we all heard was 2d's voice, 'Emily…Emily, it's alright, my daughter…' I wanted to cry tears of joy at the sight of my lover, 'D…?' he smiled that smile that made me happy, but then I saw bat wings, 'EMILY!!! THAT'S NOT YOUR FATHER!!!!!!' I yelled. Emily ran away from her father and continued her way towards me. The demon enraged said, 'kids….always a disappointment!' when Emily looked up, she saw me in her view and hugged onto me. 'you're safe, it's mommy, and you're safe…' just then we heard two strong feet collide with the ground, making Emily hide behind my back. 'you bitch!!!! You took my friend away from me…!!' I glared at the demon wanting to punch the bastard, 'this is my daughter….and you've got now right to treat her with threats!!!!!!' the demon chuckled, 'what the hell's so damn funny!?!?!?!' just then the demon snapped his finger and then there were three different doors, 'only one of these doors is away out of this realm and back into the real world…so please choose wisely…' I gulped, not sure of what to choose. Then before I could pick I felt the claws scratch me, making me scream in pain. 'MOMMY!!!!' I heard Emily._

2d's POV- I saw claw marks on her shoulders, on her legs and then in her chest area, 'oh my god…!' was the only thing that came out of my mouth, 'Hilary, love, wake up! Hilary, please wake up!!! Hilary please!!!' I started crying, the thought of losing the love of my life. I called for the other members into the room. The only thing that came from noodles mouth was, 'SISSY!! Sissy please don't die!!!'

_The dream- I could clearly hear my lover's and noodle's pleas. 'I can't die…!' the demon stared at me confused, 'I CAN'T DIE!!! I've got a family!!!!!' I yelled grabbing a piece of broken glass and stabbing the demon in the heart. Then I noticed how a 6-year old appearance Emily turn back into a baby. Then I disappeared back into the real world._


	16. Chapter 16

Gorillaz

Chapter 16 the baby's safety; Stu-pots parent's big news; proposal

I awoke in the hospital. My vision was blurry, but I could've sworn it was 2d, 'D is that you…?' was the only thing that came out of my mouth. The figure nodded, making me smile, 'our baby, your daughter, is she safe?' I wanted to know if the baby had died or not. He smiled and hugged onto me, 'our baby is very alive, here's her heart beat.' He rubbed the petroleum jelly on my gut, rubbed the camera on all over the womb area, turned on the sound, and there it was, a fetal heart beat. I cried tears of joy, 'I bet everyone was freaked out when they saw my claw wounds, huh?' the doctor came in, 'you're alright to go, just be careful, alright?' I nodded at the doctor. When the door to Kong opened, noodle ran towards me, 'is sissy's baby alright?' I smiled and nodded. I walked over to the phone and dialed the phone number. 'hello pot residence, this Rachel speaking.' I laughed, 'hi Rachel, it's Hilary. Stuart's girlfriend. Listen look I've got good news, place it on speaker, I want David to hear to…!' Rachel placed the phone on speaker, 'David dear, it's Hilary, she's got something she wants to say!' David came in the room, 'alright you ready? You're going to be come grandparents!!' Rachel got excited and yelled, 'DAVID YOU HEAR THAT!?!?' David grew confused, 'Hilary's pregnant, and you're a grandpa!!' David calmly told me to put Stuart on the phone, 'D! It's your dad!!' 2d took the phone, 'hey dad! Did you hear the news?' David yelled on the phone, 'WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING BOY!?' this made the blue-haired singer jump, 'YOU IMPREGNANTED AT WOMAN, HOW OLD IS SHE NOW!?' 2d still freaked out replied, '18 dad….' David sighed and calmed down, 'I'm sorry son, I just wasn't expecting this, just be a good father to that baby, alright?' d replied to that with a 'yes'. With that, he hung up the phone. 'Hey d, Hilary. You might want to come to the TV…it's about you guys…' me and 2d walked over to the TV and noticed a newswoman saying, 'we've just received news that Hilary and 2d, two of the members of the popular band called gorillaz, have recently become parents.' Another channel flip, 'two rock stars have become parents and the source: the ex-guitarist of gorillaz Paula cracker.' I turned off the TV and stormed into 2d's room, slamming the door behind me, '_stupid bitch!! Why can't she mind her own business?!'_ I thought evilly of the ugly woman. 'Hilary, love, it's me, d, can I come in…?' I replied slowly, 'yeah, but just you!' 2d I got up and opened the door and shut it again. 'You ok?' I sighed, frustrated, 'I'm sorry, it's just Paula…she won't stop until she sees me drop to my knees and acknowledge her as a friend, rather than an enemy…I hate her…!' I yelled punching into a pillow. I felt another force come onto the bed, 'it's alright, and we'll be great parents.' The next thing I knew, he took me to the roof of Kong studios, 'D what're doing up here?' I asked confused. He dug into his pocket and picked out a box. 'Hilary…you and I both know that I love you and would never allow anything bad to happen to you, right?' I smiled, 'of course I know that silly!' he got down on one knee and revealed a ring with a sapphire gem in the center, 'will you take the pleasure of being, my, err, err, err….wife?' I chuckled and smiled, 'yes, I will…!' he took the ring and slipped it on my right ring-finger, kissed me passionately. I smiled at his strong, yet gentle arms around my body.

* * *

The morning- after telling everyone, excluding murdoc, about me getting married to 2d, noodle got happy and Russel, he got happy to the point when tears of happiness and joy came to the surface. 'What'll murdoc think of this?' I sighed, 'hey noodle, you wanna help me find a wedding dress, and some maternity clothing?' noodle smiled and replied, 'anything for sissy!' she cried out happily. But while we were shopping, a figure watched from the shadow, pointing a sniper laser at my gut. 'SISSY!!!' noodle pushed me out of the way, 'what's going on…?!' I was pretty much confused up to this point. Noodle looked at the sniper. She recognized the person as one of her old Japanese bosses, 'we gotta get out, stat!' noodle grabbed onto me and we both ran out of the mall in seconds.

Back at Kong- 'WHAT!?!??! Blue-haired pigmy sod-boy is doing what with that pregnant female!?!?' murdoc was shocked and angry at the news. 'Muds, when you think about it, you would probably do the same if you were the one who got her pregnant, right?!' Russel yelled, obviously angry. Murdoc pouted and walked off. The lobby door of Kong studios busted open, 'noodle! Hilary, love!!! What happened?' I and noodle panted the bags of maternal clothing and the wedding dress all dropped onto the ground, 'long story short, I think noodle ran into her own bosses that tried to kill me!!' I ran to 2d, 'did you set the wedding?' he nodded smiling at me, 'who ever knew one night could change both our lives…' 2d popped out, in fact the only thing that the azure blue-haired singer could say. He took my chin gently and gave me a light kiss on my lips, 'I love you, Hilary…!' I smiled and chuckled, then replied, 'I love you too, and I have high confidence that this baby will love you too.' 2d place his hand on my gut, hearing his daughter's heart beat, 'it's wonderful….her heart beat. It's the perfect beat.' I chuckled. 'So the wedding's this Wednesday, right?' he nodded. 'What about the other pots…are they coming….?' 2d looked at me with confidence, 'listen look you've got nothing to worry about. If I and my parents love you then they'll love you too.'

* * *

Next day, Crawley England- we stopped outside the home of 2d's parents. The next thing I saw was a very happy Rachael come up to me and hug onto me, 'THERE'S MY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!!' she cried in happiness, hugging onto me. 'It's nice to see you too Rachael you too David....' David looked at his son, 'congrads son, you're lucky to have a wonderful, beautiful, sweet-hearted lady.' We all walked into the home of the couple and noticed the other pot family members, 'everyone! Please turn your attention to the newest members of the pot family, Hilary and the baby!' Rachael cried out happily. The other members looked at me and my gut, slightly fat. 'Pleased to meet you!' I smiled trying to fit in but the one of the pots yelled, 'that's her?!!? Stuart's gotta be kidding! Boy! Out of all the women why her?!?! Is just because you knocked her up!?!?' David got angry and yelled, 'NOW YOU LISTEN UP!!! She maybe perfect to your standards!! But she's the nicest lady and the best woman any man could ask for!!! Now I don't want any discrimination against her and Stuart. My son is marrying her because he loves her and she loves him!!' I cried tears of joy, and a smile grew across my face. So after meeting, if that's what you wanna call everyone from your husbands side of the family avoiding you, the other pots, I decided to show Rachael the wedding dress. 'It's very beautiful, pure white, like the winter….Hilary, you'll be the best thing that has happened to the pot clan, the others just don't see it, ok?' I nodded and smiled.

* * *

Wedding day- the church was big and very elegant. The stain glass was beautiful and there was me and noodle in the bride's part of the church. 'Why on earth would your old Japanese bosses try to kill me?! I didn't do anything to them!!!' noodle patted my back, 'I don't know why either, but I don't like it…!' someone came in and told me it was my time to walk down that isle. Everyone was waiting for the bride to make her appearance. When me and d were face to face in front of the priest, we were tired. The priest kept going on and on, until that one question came up. 'Do you, Stuart pot, take her to be your wedded wife?' d smiled at me and replied, 'I do.' Then he looked at me, 'now you, Hilary, you take the man before you to be your wedded husband.' And smiled at him and went, 'I do.' The priest then spoke again, 'then I pronounce this couple: husband and wife!'

* * *

9 months later, the baby is born- a little baby girl was playing with one of her dolls when her father's voice broke her concentration, 'Emily…Emily, you wanna walk with daddy?' 2d picked up his blue-eyed daughter and took a walk with her around the fair, showing his baby girl what games he was really good at and letting her meet some of his old school mates. 'Emily, eh?' David said. I smiled and went, 'you wanna know what Stuart's doing? He's teaching her, in his own way, how to be a good girl. Someone who likes what she's got and not what she doesn't have.' David chuckled, 'I'm proud of you and Stuart. If it weren't for you showing up in his life, none of this would never have happened. Emily is a miracle that happened to this family and my wife and I are willing to stick to our beliefs…!' I smiled at David. 'Hilary, love?' I looked up at 2d, 'yes darling?' 2d smiled at me, 'where's Emily's coat?' I pointed in the direction of the house, 'her baby bag, you want me to go and get it?' d smiled at my generosity, 'no I'll get it…! Dad, can you watch Emily until I come back?' with that 2d placed his daughter on his fathers lap, making the repair man hug his granddaughter.


End file.
